Word Game
by Loves Flower
Summary: A game me and my friend play. What it is, well, I'm lazy and you'll have to read what it is in the 1st chap. Please read, and we shall give you nonfattening cookies! The chapters are not all Kh, but most are. so, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Me and my friend made a joint account so we would have a place to put our word games. What is a word game you ask? Well, it is when you give another person words and they have to make up something to write about with those words. Eack different game shall be a different chapter.

88888888

The words:  
Cloud,

Leon,

love,

3-some,

ship,

name (use anyone you want to here),

bubble gum,

explosion,

giant screw seaman

The story:  
Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth all boarded Cid's ship, the Highwind. Leon had been secretly admiring Cloud from afare,and could no longer resist the cute blonde's seductive ways. He tried to distract himself from Cloud by particpating in a 3-way with a couple of the ship's seamen. He still wasn't satisfied. He HAD to have Cloud, and soon, no other would do. He didn't care if Sephiroth was in love with him. He planned to steal the uke right from under the white-haired man's nose. Leon proceeded his plan by offering Sephiroth a peice of bubblegum, which he had evilly spiked with every laxative he could find on the ship. Sephiroth chewed the gum until he felt a painful pressure in his lower abdomen. Sephiroth ran to the bathroom. Leon snuck to the door, and listened outside. What he heard was akin to a mini explosion. While Sephiroth was out of commision, Leon went to Cloud's room. He knocked on the door. He got no answer, so he turned the knob. It was unlocked. He walked in, and his cheeks flared red in embarrasment. Cloud was butt naked, and so was Vincent. The blonde sat on top of the vampire, fully impaled on his hard cock. Leon, hurt, ran from the room and tried to hurl himself off of the ship, but he slipped on a pile of poop that had escaped Sephiroth before he could reach a toilet. He looked to see what he had fallen in. Sephiroth, yes, he would tell Sephiroth what he had seen. Then, then Sephiroth would drop Cloud like a dead weight. Leon was possitive whatever Cloud and Vincent had together wouldn't last, and when Cloud was left all aone, he would swoop in for the rebound and claim the blonde as his. Leon rushed to Sephiroth's room, walking fuuny because he had bruised his left testicle during his fall. As he had guessed, Sephiroth was still on the toilet...and, oh god, the SMELL! Leon almost feinted, but didn't. He told Sephiroth of what he had seen. Then, Sephiroth explained "Leon, sex with a vampire will make you live longer. Cloud and I have BOTH been sleeping with Vincent for over a year. Every time we sleep with him, ten years is added to our life span, you should try it. Heck, maybe some time we can all get together and have a giant scew." And they all did just that. They all screwed so long and hard, each man could do nothing but lay around from exhaustion, and Leon had added at least 500 yrs. to his life span. He no longer wanted Cloud. He had fallen in love with Vincent. (The latter paragraph occuring AFTER Sephiroth defeated his bought of violently explosive dairrhea.)


	2. Chapter 2

OOPS!!! I forgot to put a warning and a disclaimer on the first one so...

WARNING: Most will comtain boy-on-boy, but some wont, so you have been warned.

Disclaimer:We don't known anything.

Words:  
ipod candy cane Santa anus chimney misletoe Sephiroth Cloud fake beard puppy present love

Story:  
Cloud and Sephiroth were waiting up for Santa, when Seph realized they were standing under a misletoe. Taking advantage of the sicuation(sp?) Seph kissed Cloud. They were so caught up in each other, that they almost missed the biggest anus they had ever seen comming down the chimney. They realized that the butt was talking, "Oh, dear, I knew I should have had that 35th helping of Mrs. Clause's apple pie..." Seph and Cloud suddentally figured that the butt belonged to the famous Santa! Seph hoped for the puppy and ipod he and Cloud wanted. Seph and Cloud helped santa out of his predicament, in return, Santa gave them enough candy canes to last 3 lifetimes, and their presents! Cloud spoke,"umm...Santa?" "Yes, Cloud?" "Will I ever find the love of my life? "Why, Cloud, didn't you know that Seph is the one?" "He is, but Santa, sometimes, he wears fake beards and smells funny!" Santa laughed and Seph blushed. "Well," said Santa,"I guess he should take more showers." Seph spoke up in his defense,"Hey, you smell funny sometimes too, Cloud. And I'm sure Santa sometimes doesn't have time to shower either! Do you Santa?" Sephiroth asked, but Santa was already gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Read warning and disclaimer in chap. 2

Words:  
Harry Draco naked present love christmas mp3 player tree flames "oh" song end

Story:  
Harry awoke on Christmas morning and went into the Gryfiindor common room. Since he was the last Gryffindor at Hogwarts over the holidays, there was, oddly, only one present for him under the tree. He gently picked up the tiny green box, and opened it. Inside, was a folded peice of parchment. it read:

Harry,

I want you to know, I like you very much. I figured there was no other day to express my love to you other than Christmas, so I took the liberty of cooking you a Christmas dinner. I also brought your other presents down to my rooms. I can't wait to see the joy on your face when you see what I got for you. Meet me in the dungeons as soon as you can.

Severus

Had he read that right? Severus? SNAPE liked HIM? LOVED him? Holy F!!! This had to be a prank of some kind, but...he wanted the rest of his presents. He quickly dressed in the warmest clothes he owned, dark green sweater, and thick black slacks, and began his descent down to the dungeons. He whistled several cheery Christmas songs on his way, trying to alleiviate his suspicions of this being a trick. But what if it wasn't? He'd always admired his professor for his powerful-looking body, his intimidating nature, his sarcastic sense of humor, and, above all, the fact that he didn't treat him like everyone else did. He didn't treat him as a celebrity...Severus treated him as Harry. Since when had it become Severus rather than Snape?  
His snapped from his reverie to find himself standing in front of the door the Severus's personal chambers. He noted the elegant door knob, the head of a silver snake. Hesitantly, he knocked. Immediatley, as if the potions master had been standing just on the other side waiting for him, the door swung open.

"Harry, I was so worried you wouldn't come!" Snape pulled him into a sensual embrace. Surprised, Harry had no other option but to relent and allow the older man's affection. Maybe he could to like it? NO! Whatwas he thinking?! This was SNAPE! The greasy, snarky bastard that had tortured him in his classes for the past five years!  
He shoved the other man away. "This is some kind of JOKE isn't it?!" He was angry now. "You don't CARE for me!" You've made my life a living HELL! You DON'T love me, and I sure as HELL don't love you, greasy death eater!" Yes, he was definitely angry now. How dare this man manipulate him by playing through his weakness,by mocking his sexual orientation?  
He stood there fuming, expecting Snape to retort with some hurtful comment about his father, or his fame, but it never came. Instead, Severus was simply starring down at his own feet. Harry suspected he was so infuriated that he had shouted at him, a teacher, that he was currently speachless. Slightly freightened, Harry turned and ran, Christmas presents be damned!

He fled onto the Hogwarts grounds, and,before he realized it, he found himself in the peaceful grotto next to the lake. He came here often just to sit...to think about many things. His life, his destiny, Voldemort, Ron and Hermione's relationship and how it would affect him. As of late, he thought more of his godfather than any one else. It had been so long since he last saw the animagus.

As he sat down, he quickly stood again. Someone else was here. Draco Malfoy. The blonde looked up solemnly. Harry noticed his trademark hateful smirk had been replaced by an expression of sadness. The Slytherin had conjured a large blue flame to keep himself warm, as the snow was over three feet thick, and still falling.  
Thinking Malfoy would simply ignore him, Harry sat down some distance away. After a while of cooling down from his shouting, Harry realized two very bad things at once. One, he was cold, and, two, he had left his wand in his other robes, so now he couldn't conjures his own fire to warm to keep warm.

He glanced to Draco's fire enviously. Then to Draco himself. The boy seemed troubled. Draco looked up.

"What are you looking at?"

He could said something to the affect of, "I can't tell what it is yet," but, instead, he asked, "Why do you look so sad"  
Draco seemed taken aback by his kindness, and didn't answer. Eventually, Harry gave up waiting for Draco's reply. He wasn't getting any warmer, so he stood to leave. "Pansy broke up with me."

Harry stopped, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that," he uttered.  
"You look cold Potter. Come sit by my fire."

Harry gladly did so, not caring that this boy was his arch nemisis, second to Snape.  
They sat in silence, until Draco began, "Why aren't you with Snape? You did get his letter did you not"  
"Yeah, I did, but I'm not going to fall for any of his tricks. Love...PAH! That man wouldn't touch me with a fifty foot stick. I'm too much like my 'proud and ignorant' father."

Draco looked at him in alarm. "That's not true. Severus DOES care for you."

To say Harry was confused by this statement would have been ab understatment. "What?"

"He has loved you incesantly for over three years now, ever since you opened the chamber of secrets."

"Then why is he so mean to me?"

"He didn't want you to know until you were old enough to legally be in a relationship. Especially with him being your teacher and all. Now that you ARE old enough, he wnats to apologize and let you see the REAL him."

"He told you all that?"

"He drank too much egg nogg."

"Oh."

They both sat in silence as the blue flames flickered and crackled.  
"If you got his letter, why didn't you go visit him? He got you a wonderful gift. I helped him pick it out. He's also a very good cook, and he's made his speciallty. chicken parmesian"  
"I did go."

Draco looked at him questioningly.

"I thought he was just mocking me for being gay, and that he wanted to insult me. I shouted at him and left"  
Harry remebered the tender hug the larger man given him. No one who hated you could be capable of that.  
"How did he react?"

"He was silent"  
"Crying? Sad?"

"I couldn't see his face. Draco, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake. I should have stayed...shouldn't I have?"

Draco nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Go back to him. Explain yourself."

And Harry dod just that. He thanked Draco and rushed back to the dungeons. He pounded on the door, shouting Severus's name, but the man didn't answer. He was about to give up, when he remembered the serpent door handle. If it worked with the sink in Myrtle's bathroom, maybe it would work here too. He concentrated on the snake, and commanded it to open. The words came out in parseltongue. The door gave a click and unlocked. Harry pushed it open and let himself in.

He found himself in Snape's den. He had expected everything to be graan and silver, but, instead, the room had been decorated in warm colors, and a fire crackled from the stone fireplace. Harry could the dining table from where he was standing. Draco was right. The man had made a gorgeous dinner for the two of them, and it had been left untouched. A beautiful tree glittered in a far corner, and, beneath it, were many gifts. Harry crept foreward until he spotted Severus lying on a thick bear-skin rug in from of the fire. The man was crying.  
Harry went to him and knelt down, placing his hand on the man's back. Severus looked up, tears stil, falling from his eyes. Harry embraxced him and explained his earlier outburst. Severus forgave him, then kissed him deeply. Harry's first kiss.

Severus led him to the table, where Harry ate the most delicious meal he'd ever had. Apparently cooking had a lot in common with potions. Then, he opened his gifts. First all of his presents from his friends, and the Weasleys. Then, Severuses present. Severus had bought him an ipod. He hugged the man greatfully.

Afterwards, Harry found himself cuddled in Severus's lap in on the rug in front on the fireplace. Severus kissed him again, this time urgently. He allowed himself to be lowered onto the soft rug. His lover removed his clothing until he was naked, then they made passionate love. Harry's first time with anyone. Severus was brilliant, and gentle...so gentle. After their shared climax, Harry fell asleep, spooned in his guardian's arms next to the fire. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read warning and disclaimer.

Words:  
revenge angel Harry Hermione Severus guitar lube

Story:  
Harry was playing his guitar with Hermione as an audience, when Severus snape walked in.  
Snape, "Harry, dear you forgot the lube when you left my arms last...", Severus realized Harry wasn't alone, "Hello, there miss Granger, I didn't see you there...ummmm...well I must be off", Snape literally ran from the room.  
Hermione, "when are gonna tell him that I'm an angel, not human, Harry?"

"When I get revenge on Draco for killing you." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Read warning and disclaimer in chap. 2

words:  
Sephiroth, Cloud, Harry. broken heart, cheating bastard, crying, undying love confess! "meep"

Story:  
It was New's Years eve night and Sephiroth was sitting at, alone... Bored, he decided top go to a bar for a few drinks. He walked into the bar to find it relatively empty. In Midgar, most people gheld their own parties. As I said, the bar was mostly empty, except for a depressed looking blonde boozing in a table in the corner.

Sephiroth had seen this man before. Like himself, he worked fro ShinRa. In fact, Sephiroth knew quite a bit about him. He was Cloud Strife, 17 years old, his favorite food was spaghetti, and his feet, unlike his chest, weren't ticklish... He had lusted over the slight figured blonde for some time now. His friend Zack was quite close to him, but not in an intimate manner. That's how Sephiroth knew the teen so well. Zack often rambled on about him, and Sephiroth dutifully absorbed every word.  
Sephiroth cautiously approached the table. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

At first, Cloud looked as if he were about to unleash a tyrade if hurtful insults, but seemed to reconsider as he realized who was speaking to him. He nodded glumly and covered his face in his arm once again. He looked like he had been crying.  
Sephiroth sat. To saw things were awkwardly silent would be saying Ron Weasley's hair was red...it was just plain obvious. Sephiroth knew the blonde didn't want him there. He wanted to be alone, but Sephiroth could tell he needed to be comforted, and, just maybe, this could open up many doors for further friendship...maybe more, or so he hoped.  
The silence was broken when Cloud hiccupped. "Meep!"

"Why are drinking alone? Shouldn't you be at a party or something?"

The blonde looked up with a growl. "What do you care"  
"I was simply wondering why someone so aethetically pleasing as yourself would be spending New Year's night alone."

Cloud gave him a confused look this time. Then answered, "If you must know, my boyfriend, Harry, threw a party at his place. I left early to be alone."

Sephiroth cringed at what this statement insinuated. Why wasn't the blonde with Harry?

"Why did you leave early? Surely Harry wanted to be with you on this special night. Did you know most relationships are forged on New Year's, and already formed relationships are strengthened?"

Cloud snorted. "Yeah, strengthened...whatever." The blonde took a long gulp from his tankard.

Things were silent once more, as Sephiroth did noy wish to press the matter too hard. "I left because . . . because I caught him with someone else"  
Sephiroth had feared thus. The blonde was trying to drown his broken heart. "You know Cloud, I think him a fool for letting go of such a rare jewel."

This time Cloud looked up questioningly. Sephiroth reached his hand across the table and took the blonde's smaller one in his own. He then proceed to confess his undying love for the younger man. He held Cloud lovingly and bent down to engage him in a passionate kiss. The clock struck twelve...Their new found love had been forged. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Read warning and disclaimer in chap 2

Words:  
beer Vincent Sephiroth Cloud necklace kiss shiver erection steam seed(as in sperm)

Story:  
Vincent and Clopud decidied to go out and celebrate their 2 year anniversery by going out to dinner.  
Cloud bought Vin a necklace, and Vin gave him a kiss for it. Cloud shivered as Vin lips touched his.  
Vin, "I'll give you my presant later, when we're alone."

Cloud,"ok, sweets," getting an erection thinking about what the presant could be.  
Sehiroth was sitting on the other side of the restraunt, nursing a beer, thinking, 'that's MY cloud he's with.. MY CLOUD' Seph had already spilled his seed once when vin had kissed CLoud. Seoh headed for the steam room...alone. He came back with CLoud on one arm, and Vin on the other. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I forgot to tell you that these have some characters that are not from KH or KH2. And LM and WF do not known any of these. If we do, I'll be sure to tell you.

Words:  
Dannie AJ crying meep monkey sex blow orgy wild

story:  
AJ and Dannie were walking in the jungle, when they stumbled upon an orgy od wild monkeys.  
Aj became aroused, and proceeded to engage one of the monkeys in a bought of anal sex.  
Dannie began to cry. She then got angry, and asked her friend, Mr.Meep, for a rifle. (Mr.Meep has special teleportation powers.) She took aim, and pulled the trigger to blow AJ's cock off. He, of course, bled to death. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Read all warnings and disclaimers. Do I really have to keep writing this?

Words:  
lion Severus S. Dumbledore Harry P. snowglobe lemon drops tape sock chair cock lube anus

Story:  
Harry P. and Severus S. tied Dumbledor to a chair and shoved a cock(rooster), snowglobe, and a few lemon drops up his anus.

"Mfetg," said Dumbledor through the sock that was taped to his mouth. Harry magiced the snowglobe out of hios anus, and bashed him on the head with it, whils Snape made a stone lion hump Dumbledor with no lube... how painful for Dumbledor... 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Do I have to keep writing that you need to read all warnings and disclaimers? YOu should get it by now.

Words: Mr. Meep Mrs. Meep House rocking minny meeps moans groans coo'koo(as in crazy)

Story:  
Mr.Meep went cookoo for coco puffs, and dressed Mrs.Meep up as said cereal. He then fucked her so hard the house began to rock and the moans and groans couldd be heard all the way in Peru. Nine months later, Mrs.Meep produced seven mini meeps. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You know... the usual stuff...

Words:  
Seph Cloud Horse tear Masamune anger kill kiss noodle soup

story:  
Seph Cloud and another gay guy named Horse were venting their anger over a bowl of noodle soup, when Seph started tearing up. He drew out masamune, and killed Horse.

"Wtf did you do that for?" cried Cloud, as he checked for a pulse.

"SO I could do this without having a horny person on our tail," And in saying that he kiss CLoud 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Blah, blah, blah. YOu heard everything I'm gonna say here.

Words:  
cops(TV show) tV Seph leon sora 3some lube Cloud betryal kill singing "total slaughter..."

Story:  
Seph, Sora and Cloud were watching a Cops porno on TV in which three cops were having a threesome. Leon arrived when it was over to find three very horny men in Seph's den. Sephiroth and Cloud were making out, and Sora was wanking to them. Sephiroth stood to retrieve some lube from a drawer, but he came back angry. Leon was worried, he had betrayed Sephiroth and stolen the man's lube to use with Rikku. Sephiroth obviously knew it was him because he drew Masamune and proceeded chase him about the apartment. Sephiroth was mad because, now, he and Cloud couldn't have comfortable sex until he purchased some new lube. Cloud and Sora watched in amusement as Seph killed Leon, singing "Total Slaughter" all the while. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I want to review for anything at all, even if it's to tell me or my friend that we spellled somthing wrong. We thrive on reviews.

Words:  
booger Cid Vincent Seph Cloud worms needle anus scream hairbrush

Story:  
Well...lets see...Vincent has a problem.

He loves boogers. Infact they make him super horny.

So one day after a huge fight with his lover Cid( who refuses to let him fuck him up the nose) Vincent leaves and wanders around the city feeling ashamed and lonely.

Meanwhile...

Seph and Cloud were sticky and sweaty ... Cloud more sticky...Seph more sweaty.

"My anus hurts," Cloud frowned. "I told you to go easy on me this time." It's not my fault we ran out of anal lube" Seph growled. "Plus I like it when you scream. " seph smiles" picks up a hairbrush and begins to repeatedly smack Clouds sore naked cum filled ass. Cloud hurt and angry. takes the brush from Seph and slams it into his face as he grabs his clothes, dresses, and proceeds to leave the apartment they are in. Vincent stops at the corner street. and sits on a small bench . The streets are deserted and creepy. Cloud is on the same street. the two find each other ...kidnap a pack of dogs. Fuck them . and after returning to their homes ..begin to spread a bad case of worms that will soon infect the entire planet and eventually cause the end of life as we know it and After years of evolution allow the worms to take over the world. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have one thing to say... REVIEW!!

Words:  
Danielle A. Dannie rape AJ lube

Story:  
Danielle A. stole AJ's lube, so he had to rape Dannie without it.

(I know this one was short, but I said each one would get it's own chap, and I mean it.) 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!! voices gets squeeky plz?

Words:  
frog dildo Leon Vincent Yuffie giggle chocolate bar

Story:  
Leon and Vincent were having sex, when they invited Yuffie in, after a abnormal amout of fucking, Yuffie had a frod dildo shoved up her anus. They all ate chocolate bars afterwards, Yuffie still has the frog dildo up in her anus, 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: um.. I belive I've said everything that needs to be said.

Words:  
Zack cock (rooster) penis Seph Cloud 3some lube Mr. Meep fuck banana phone computer

Story:  
Zack was playing with his cock when Cloud came in to show him his new penis ring. Seph walked in after going shopping. He had bought Cloud a new computer and Zack a banana phone. He had secretly purchased some lube for himself wink wink Cloud and Zack were so happy with their gifts rhat they had a threesome while Mr.Meep watched them fuck. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: REVIEW!!!

Words:  
stapler lube shower Harry Draco Snape 3some cock ring married "meep"  
flaming burnt love

Story:  
Snape and Draco found Harry inthe shower with a toaster, trying to kill himself. he claimed he wanted to doe because on one loved him. Snape and Draco showed himhe WAS loved by having a threesome with him. Snape and Draco both lubed up their cocks and pentrated Harry at the same time. It hurt him, but it was love.

The next day, they decided to get married, all three of them. As Snape was placing a ring on Harry's finger, Ron came in brandishing a flaming stapler. He was mad at Harry for being gay.He screamed his battle cry, "meep", and prepared to kill Snape, but draco stupified him and the stapler burned him to ashes. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: rrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!!

words:  
toes Ultimate showdown Godzilla blood groin seph Cloud Harry snape lube flames Masamue lung hair machete

Story:  
"It is time for the Ultimate showdown! In this courner, we have Godzilla and Snape, who will rip out your lungs and bite off your toes before he even looked at you.

And, in this courner, we have seph, The Great General, Cloud, his wee little uke, and Harry, the weird guy who joined at the last minute. Their combine powers are enough to bring blood from a turnip. Seph with Masamue and extra long hair is enough to make any man's groin stand at attention. Cloud with a machete, is surrounded by flames Harry conjoured. and, Harry has lube. Let the match BEGIN!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Ok, I have more words!! Yay!!! Disclaimer: sigh LM and WF don't known anything...

Words:  
Sephiroth Cloud chocobos "smack"  
angry sex no lube revenge evil laughter

Story:  
Cloud was following Sephiroth when he saw some chocobos. "Hey look Seph, chocobos!" he shouted. Seph turned and Masamue(that is Sephiroth's sword) hit Cloud's butt with a "smack.  
Cloud screamed and grabed his abused flesh.  
That day, evil laughter could be heard as Cloud got revenge by forcing Seph (I can't begin to think what Cloud must have done to poor Seph.. anyways back to the story) to repent by having angry sex with no lube with Barret. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This one I wrote and I'm mighty proud of it.  
Disclaimer:...meep... we don't known anything. cry

Words:  
watch yellow hair dye pink kill Seph Cloud Zack joke giggle

Story:  
Zack and Cloud got tired of watching Seph fuss over his mile-long shiny hair, so they decidied to play a joke on him. Armed with pink and yellow hair dye, Zack and Cloud died Seph's hair.

The next day, seph roared at his reflection, he had pink and yellow penises(hehehe) in his hair! With the thought to kill, Seph went to find the culpirts.

Zack and Cloud were at Zack's apartment laughing at the pictures they had taken when a knock came at the door.(where else would it be, at the window?!) Zack opend the door, but got a sword rammed through his gut. Cloud saw a glimmer of pink, silver, and yellow hair as he died. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't known it, nope!

Words: Harry Axel Orgization XIII orgy cock buckets of lube nipple rings cock rings crazy Hogwarts

Story:  
Axel and the rest of Orgization XIII ladded up their cock and nipple rings and proceeded to Haogwarts where they had a crazy orgy with Snape and Harry. They fixed Snape's Voldemort problem(1) by drowing his cock in buckets of lube and prying out Voldemort's eyes with a spoon. now Snape's as good as new.

A/N: (1) That is reference to another word game that I didn't get. In it, Voldemort was on Snape's penis. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't known anyhting, that we don't...

Words:  
Prompt Hojo(teacher)  
Seph(student)  
Cloud(also student)  
class penis spit wad glasses paddle horny

Story:  
Hojo was reading out the prompt to his class came flying out of the back and landed on his galsses. Hojo looked in the direction the spit wad had come from and saw his least favorite students, Seph and Cloud giggling like a madman in the back. He called them to the front, and made them stand outside while he got his paddle out. he paddled them, butonly suceeded(bad spelling I know) in making their penises stand up, and him horny, so they had a wild orgy with the entire class looking on. 


End file.
